


Past Lovers

by veethecelesgiridork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Finally doing a story about CelesGiri, I cried while writing this, Oh and this takes place after dr3, i'm not even sure why i ship celeste and kyoko in the first place, it's my otp btw, kinda angsty but idk, kyoko misses her girl, there's also some implied naegiri here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veethecelesgiridork/pseuds/veethecelesgiridork
Summary: "It's been a long time...... Kyoko Kirigiri."Kyoko recognized that voice, but she didn't expect to hear it after a very long time.





	Past Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic involving my DR OTP (CelesGiri), so yeah, forgive me if it's garbage. :3

It hasn't been a long time since Kyoko Kirigiri had returned safely to her home after the events that happened for almost half a decade.

 

The young woman had been quite busy lately, running a better Hope's Peak Academy with her partner, Makoto Naegi, who happened to be the new headmaster of the school

 

 

A few years ago, a complete Tragedy had struck, while she and the rest of her classmates, along with the former headmaster of Hope's Peak had confined themselves inside the premises of the school for the rest of their lives in order to prevent the chaos that had ruined the entire world. But little did they know that the Mastermind behind it all had been trapped with them all along, and after successfuly killing the former headmaster, they elaborated on their scheme by erasing everyone's memories, with Kyoko's memory-wipe being the most extensive one, not only removing her memories about her school life in the past two years, but also her talent as the Ultimate Detective.

 

Then, as everyone was completely memory-wiped, they were all gathered to participate in a deadly game of life, where murder is necessary to escape.

 

From 16 students to only 6, the number of deaths that occured during that time were still fresh from her mind, but she brushed the thought away from her for the time being.

 

She had opened her door to her apartment, which was designed as simple as ever. It wasn't that small, but it wasn't too big either. There was a window, as well as an empty table and her small yet neatly folded bed.

 

The detective immediately made her way to the shower, completely exhausted. She started by removing her studded gloves, revealing her severely burnt hands, a painful reminder of the young woman's past. Once she got completely undressed, she turned on the water supply, letting the hot shower cleanse her body, then she closed her eyes for a few minutes until she was done.

 

Once she was through, Kyoko dressed herself with a simple white shirt with short sleeves, and black knee-length leggings. She once again puts on her gloves, while keeping her long liliac locks in a simple ponytail.

 

After all that, she tucked herself in her covers, prepared to call it a day. She closed her eyes, but then, Kyoko heard the voice of someone she didn't expect.

 

_"It's been a long time..... Kyoko Kirigiri."_

 

Kyoko recognized that voice, but she didn't expect to hear it after a very long time.

 

The voice had a sweet tone to it, along with a somewhat thick European accent, similar to either French or German.

 

Kyoko didn't think it was possible, that it was all just a dream. So she went ahead to continue her rest.

But things didn't make sense when she heard the sound of someone sipping a cup of tea.

 

The detective stood up from her bed, scanning every single area surrounding her. But it didn't took her too long to notice that there was a figure seated right next to her table, sipping on a teacup while observing the city.

 

_"I'm such a fool."_

 

Kyoko walked around while stopping her tracks when she was a few meters away from the mysterious individual. That's when the figure stood up and turned around for Kyoko to see. She had short pitch-black hair, accompanied by two large hair drills on each side of her head. She was extremely pale and had intense scarlet eyes. The girl was dressed in massive Gothic Lolita clothing with lots of frills and laces.

 

 _"You...."_ ~~~~ ~~~~Kyoko mumbled.

 

"Something troubling you, dear?"

 

Kyoko still hadn't forgotten about what happened to the Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg. She was a selfish murderer who wanted to escape more than anyone else, hence why she was able to successfuly kill two birds in one stone.

 

She went to great lenghts for her plan to work, but in the end, she had failed. Even after her sudden breakdown, she eventually admitted her crime, facing death once and for all.

 

But before her final farewell, she handed the detective the key where she hid Alter Ego, then she was gone. Burnt at the stake, like what she wished for, only to end up dead in the hands of a fire engine, thoroughly crushing the gambler for good.

 

"You can't be real." Kyoko stated, not looking at the gambler from eye-to-eye.

 

"Why? It's because I am dead, isn't it?" Celeste replied while Kyoko didn't say a word.

 

"What do you want from me?" The detective crossed her arms.

 

"Just here to visit. You have grown, yet you were still the same as I first met you, Kyoko."

 

"And why would you want to visit me of all people?"

 

"I have only cared for you during the time we spent together when we're trapped in that dreaded school." Celeste answered.

 

"Whatever you're trying to say to me, there's no point in saying anymore. You're already gone and I'm with Makoto now." Kyoko bluntly relplied.

 

"I had a feeling you would say that, Miss Detective."

Celeste looked at the window once more, while starting to begin her explanation.

"You're not the only one looking for someone to let go of the past. Makoto felt the exact same thing after Sayaka's death."

"And how would you know that?" Asked Kyoko.

"Sayaka told me when she visited him. He was in the same state as you are when her presence starts to haunt him. But unlike yourself, he felt extremely distressed." Celeste explained.

Kyoko didn't dare to say a word, nor look at Celeste. Rather, she remained silent.

Kyoko then felt a force grabbing her hand, but it's actually just Celeste, being able to touch Kyoko's hands for no apparent reason. Kyoko wanted to let go, but it felt like yesterday to her, hence she resisted.

"Look... I'm incredibly sorry, Kyoko. I am aware of how foolish I was and I completely regret it. I understand that you won't forgive me anytime soon, but I wanted you to know how I feel." Celeste said.

"I wanted to tell you about sooner... but it's all too late now. I don't have the power to turn back the time... but the only thing I wanted to say was... I love you, Kyoko. I love you so much, not even death could prevent me from feeling this way."

"STOP!" Kyoko yelled out, while Celeste stood back."

"Please stop! You've already hurt me once. Why must you do it again?!"

"Kyoko, I-"

"I have lost my father, I have lost the man who sacrificed his life to save me, and.... I have lost you. I have lost so many people who mean so much to me. As much as I could, I can't take the pain anymore." Kyoko gritted her teeth, preventing herself from shedding a tear.

"Listen to me, Kyoko." Celeste started.

"I want you and Makoto to be happy for each other. You deserve someone to be there for you at all cost."

"What about.... you?" The detective asked.

Before Kyoko knew it, she felt the gambler's lips, tenderly kissing her dear lover's forehead.

"I'll be fine, and no matter what happens, I'll always be there by your side." Celeste answered, with Kyoko remaining speechless as ever.

"I hope you'll always remember me, Kyoko."

"Of course, I will..... Taeko Yasuhiro."

~

One time, she felt an embrace, the other, she was on the left side of the bed.

Kyoko yawned softly while streching her arms. The sunlight slowly crept inside her aparment, and she was somehow happy about it.

She then noticed that there was something on the top of her usually empty table.

A silver claw ring, made out of solid metal.

Kyoko picked it up to examine it, still extremely skeptacle of how it ended up there.... when she got a sudden phone call.

"Hello?" Kyoko picked up the line.

"Ah, Kyoko! It's Makoto here and... I just wanna talk about something. Are you free to come over?"

Kyoko went ahead to pick up the claw ring, keeping it inside her pocket with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> *still crying*


End file.
